


Texts Between A Tall Boy and A Short Boy with Glasses (sometimes)

by applejeans



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmico, Textfic, Texting, i can't believe i'm posting this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejeans/pseuds/applejeans
Summary: Just some cute texts between two gays
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 44
Kudos: 198





	1. Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched Grey's in a VERY long time. Like... since Season 12??  
> So I only know the boys through clips from Youtube so sorry if their voices aren't 100% accurate to the characters
> 
> but ahhh first fic i'm posting good bye everyone
> 
> also also I imagine Levi texting is very lowercase and with little punctuation while Nico's is more structured with less slang... because ya know it represents them lmao

**Levi** 👓💖

hey did i leaave glasses at urs?

**Nico** 🥰

idk I’m not home

just got here so can’t check either

sorry babe :(

**Levi** 👓💖

fuck

all good

**Nico** 🥰

you got a pair here?

**Levi** 👓💖

yeah but they’re my old prescription so brain hurts :(

but at least i can see charts??

rip brain cells

anyway all good see u later xx

**Nico** 🥰

:( good thing you have lots to spare

coffee when you’re free? don’t have surgery for an hour after I round

**Levi** 👓💖

yesssssss i neeeeeed

if Pierce doesn’t trap me here forever

anyway i’ll text u when im free ok?

**Nico** 🥰

okay xx be excellent and I love you, my little cardiac prodigy

**Levi** 👓💖

:( i’m not little

**Nico** 🥰

yes you are Levi

also don’t be rude, say it back >.>

**Levi** 👓💖

:( i’m nooooot

sorry i love u too <33333333333333

be excellent :*


	2. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops already posting another chapter cause im on a roll lol

**Levi** 👓💖

i want latkes :(

**Nico** 🥰💪🦵

lol hi Levi

ask your mom I’m sure she’ll make them

**Levi** 👓💖

but i want them now

:(

**Nico** 🥰💪🦵

okay??? am I supposed to magically solve that problem for you?  
:’)

**Levi** 👓💖

ur meant to be supportive

i just got out of a 4 hour neuro surgery

my legs hurt cause all i did was stand still holding a clamp

i have another 3 hour surgery in 30mins

and i want some fking latkes :(

omg or kibbeh

orrrr whats that thing we had, bibimbap?

i just want real food :((((( not vending machine crap or cafeteria food :((((

**Nico** 🥰💪🦵

ahahah yeah bibimbap

that was actually really good KBBQ too

anyway we both finish around 6 right?

**Levi** 👓💖

yeah

but hungry now :(

**Nico** 🥰💪🦵

I know <3

but lets go to that dodgy little kosher place near mine, get take out (all the latkes)

then go back to mine and watch a movie :)

I’ll even rub your legs for you

**Levi** 👓💖

uuuughhhh ur literally the best bf ever i love u

marry me

**Nico** 🥰💪🦵

that’s the plan :)

**Levi** 👓💖

AHHHHHHHHHHHH STOP

NO U NEED TO STOP OR I WONT BE ABLE TO DO SURGERY

BYE NICO SEE U AT 6 BYYYYYEEEE

**Nico** 🥰💪🦵

is this what they mean by ‘gay panic’?

**Levi** 👓💖

GOOD BYE


	3. My Man's A Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummm just because I feel like Levi would be the kind of person to always change contact names :')

**boy** 🥰

hey hello hi baby <3

just woke up from like a 2 minute nap ugh lol

you on my service again today? I forgot what you told me

**Levi** 👓💖

I’m with Dr. Lincoln.

**boy** 🥰

so yes

also wtf all caps? who are you and what did you do with my man? lol

**Levi** 👓💖

Yes, all caps. I’m mad at you.

**boy** 🥰

ummm???

why?

**Levi** 👓💖

Because you left this morning without waking me up like I asked you to.

:(

**boy** 🥰

AHAHAHAHAH

I thought something was actually wrong

babe

baby

I did wake you up

ahahaha I’m laughing my ass off I was so scared for a second

**Levi** 👓💖

No you didn’t, I would remember.

**boy** 🥰

BUT I DID wtf ahahaha

first of all, you woke up when my alarm went off at 5

and you wanted to cuddle

and you were saying something about an ileostomy lol

and you literally said bye to me when I kissed you

??????????

**Levi** 👓💖

oh

shit

ngl

i thought that was a dream

**boy** 🥰

AHAHAHAHA

you’re so fucking adorable

all mad at me over nothing

cute ass loser

**Levi** 👓💖

:( sorry

im not mad anymore

forget i said shit

shhhhhh

so uh how’s ur day been

**boy** 🥰

omg

you’re such a dork

I adore you

I’m in on call 137 btw once you’re free

come make it up to me ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the thought of either one of them saying 'my man'  
> uwu  
> i love these boys together goodbye
> 
> p.s. Nico is literally so obsessed with Levi I'm so DED


	4. The First Texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first texts sent  
> looooool

**Unknown Number**

Hello it’s Nico :)

**Levi** 👓

hiiiii :)

wait

Hello it’s Levi :)

**Nico** 🥰💪🦵

Shut up, dork.

:)

Hey

Guess what I saved your name as

**Levi** 👓

oh god

plz

plz just be Levi

**Nico** 🥰💪🦵

:————)

**Levi** 👓

wtf is that?

**Nico** 🥰💪🦵

Pinocchio nose

**Levi** 👓

Nico plz :(

what is it

**Nico** 🥰💪🦵

Levi 👓

**Levi** 👓

omg

why :(

that’s bullying

**Nico** 🥰💪🦵

I would have put a blood bag next to it but they don’t have that emoji lol

**Levi** 👓

omg

ur actually so fucking rude

i’m never talking to u again :(

**Nico** 🥰💪🦵

But you’re on my service tomorrow so you kinda have to lol

**Levi** 👓

i’ll ignore you and talk to Link ONLY

i’m trying to change my branding

to not being a weird dorky intern who drops everything

**Nico** 🥰💪🦵

Too bad for me

I like weird dorky interns :)

…

Hello?

**Levi** 👓  
sorry i think i just didd

*died

fine

you can keep the glasses next to my name then

**Nico** 🥰💪🦵

:)

Good

So what’s my name saved as

I know it’s not just ‘Nico Kim’ lol

**Levi** 👓

how do u know

**Nico** 🥰💪🦵

;)

I have a feeling

**Levi** 👓

fuck u

go away

**Nico** 🥰💪🦵

Oooooooooooh Leeeeeevi

What’s it saved as?

**Levi** 👓

:/

idk idk idk idk aahhhhhhh

fine

i’m not looking at my phone once i send this

but it’s ‘Nico 🥰💪🦵’

**Nico** 🥰💪🦵

You’re ADORABLE omg

I’m changing your name now I need to one up you

**Levi** 👓

  
i’m not adorable

**Nico** 🥰💪🦵

YES YOU ARE

And I thought you weren’t looking at your phone anymore? ;)

**Levi** 👓

STOP u are the worst don’t tease me ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Nico** 🥰💪🦵

Okay I changed your name

It’s now ‘Levi 👓💖’

:)

I like it better

**Levi** 👓💖

omg

asdfghjkl;

i’m so gay

**Nico** 🥰💪🦵

AHAHAHAHAH

I mean I sure hope you are

;-)

**Levi** 👓💖

aHhHhHhHhHhhhHhhh

Nico ur gonna kill me

srsly

im a baby gay u can’t do this to me

**Nico** 🥰💪🦵

What is a baby gay???

**Levi** 👓💖

omg

if ur gonna be my gay sherpa

u should at least know basic gay terminology

**Nico** 🥰💪🦵

Wait I thought we agreed I’m not your gay sherpa

**Levi** 👓💖

tru

ur like my gay tour guide

show me the sights

OMG THAT SOUNDS SO WRONG IM SORRY

plz delete those texts

actually

just block me

im transferring programs

bye

becoming a dentist in a jewish community nice knowing ya

**Nico** 🥰💪🦵

You’re only further proving my point

You’re adorable

I will happily be your gay tour guide Levi

Among other things ;)

**Levi** 👓💖

i think i just had an arrhythmia

i seriously stopped breathing for a solid 5 seconds

u seriously can’t say shit like that Nico

i might die

**Nico** 🥰💪🦵

:) :) :) :)

Soooo when can I take you on your next tour? ;)

**Levi** 👓💖

omggggggggg

taryn just walked in to me squealing

like a 12 year old girl

oh taryn is Helm btw soz

wtf are you doing to me

**Nico** 🥰💪🦵

Okay but for real I gotta go into surgery soon

Tell me when you’re free next and we’ll plan something

**Levi** 👓💖

umumumumum

you’re serious?

**Nico** 🥰💪🦵

Yes???

Are you forgetting the whole ambulance thing?

Chief walking in on us?  
That thing?

**Levi** 👓💖

okay no I remember

sorry

i literally still can’t believe someone like u is talking to ME

anyway

i finish at 8

ish

**Nico** 🥰💪🦵

I hate how unconfident in yourself you are

You’re a gorgeous guy

And I really like you

Meet me at Joe’s at 9? You owe me a drink after all :)

**Levi** 👓💖

sorry just had another arrhythmia all g

might need an ECG and oxygen

but okay :)

and thank you :-)

good luck in surgery

im just gonna gay panic for a bit no big deal

see you at 9

**Nico** 🥰💪🦵

:) See you there, Levi

No need to panic lol ;)

Byeeeeee

Wait one more thing.

**Levi** 👓💖

?????

**Nico** 🥰💪🦵

What’s a baby gay?


	5. Where The Heart Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pure fluff, like 100% just pure cheese and i'm not sorry

**Nico** 🥰

I’m home safe

I love you <3

**Levi** 💖

I love u the mostttttt

**Nico** 🥰

Now that can’t be true seeing as I love you more

**Levi** 💖

you wish

i said it first anyway so mine is more powerful

**Nico** 🥰

I don’t think that’s how it works

**Levi** 💖

i don’t make the rules, i just follow them

sorry :)

**Nico** 🥰

You, following rules????? Yeah okay

**Levi** 💖

okay excuse me when have I ever broken a rule

actually

don’t answer that

**Nico** 🥰

That’s what I thought :)

My bed is lonely without you

and cold

**Levi** 💖

:( stop I want to be there so bad

**Nico** 🥰

Idk why you didn’t just stay here

**Levi** 💖

i told u

mom will disown me if i don’t see her more often

room is still a mess from USMLE study

laundry

don’t want you to have to wake up at 6am to drive me to work

etc. etc.

i would rather be there with you than here just btw

**Nico** 🥰

whatever dude you SUCK

**Levi** 💖

ew

don’t call me dude

i’m not ur dude

**Nico** 🥰

Oh what you being my boyfriend suddenly makes you too good to be my dude?

My bro?

My bruh?

**Levi** 💖

stop

**Nico** 🥰

My guy?

My homeslice?

**Levi** 💖

please stop

**Nico** 🥰

My buddy?

My pal?

**Levi** 💖

i’m blocking ur number it was nice knowing you

**Nico** 🥰

My Hebrew homie?

**Levi** 💖

you have a problem

get help

**Nico** 🥰

:)

**Levi** 💖

go to sleep u weirdo

i miss youuuuuuuuuuuuu already

**Nico** 🥰

Me too babe

I love you so much

**Levi** 💖

I love you Nico

**Nico** 🥰

call me tomorrow when you have a break okay?

**Levi** 💖

yep yep yep yep

love u x 1000000

**Nico** 🥰

[love u x 1000000]^2

**Levi** 💖

that's gay

go slep now while i fold my laundry lol

:* :*

**Nico** 🥰

<3 night Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can verify, was in a same sex relationship and we used to say 'that's gay' to one another all the time lol  
> plz don't come for me


	6. Much Like A Statue in Rome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been trying to do some more serious text convos but it's a lot more work than the pure fluff soooo here's some more pure fluff until then loool :)

💖 **Levi** 🚫👓

just did my first craniotomy with Shepherd

i am a neurogenius

👨‍⚕️💕 **Nico**

:) go babe!!!

Just did my 10000000th knee replacement

I am an orthogenius

💖 **Levi** 🚫👓

no ur an ortho GOD

but also a Greek God ;)

👨‍⚕️💕 **Nico**

Which one

💖 **Levi** 🚫👓

Adonis obviously

which makes me Aphrodite ;)

👨‍⚕️💕 **Nico**

very fitting for you ;) ;)

💖 **Levi** 🚫👓

no idea what you mean by that Nico

I’m a good heterosexual Jewish virgin

👨‍⚕️💕 **Nico**

right

I mean you are Jewish

💖 **Levi** 🚫👓

excuse you i’m also good

👨‍⚕️💕 **Nico**

depends what you mean ;) I happen to know you can be very bad

💖 **Levi** 🚫👓

omg

such a flirt

i’m actually saving myself for marriage sorry

👨‍⚕️💕 **Nico**

Oh is that right?

Guess we should cancel our plans for tomorrow :)

💖 **Levi** 🚫👓

STOP that’s mean :(

👨‍⚕️💕 **Nico**

You started it you loser

Where you at babe?

💖 **Levi** 🚫👓

ICU next to patient doing paperwork :(

need coffee

or red bull

or both

where are u???

👨‍⚕️💕 **Nico**

in the cafeteria with Link

you want me to bring you something?

💖 **Levi** 🚫👓

coffee?

👨‍⚕️💕 **Nico**

actual food?

💖 **Levi** 🚫👓

coffee is actual food

👨‍⚕️💕 **Nico**

Dr. Schmitt…

💖 **Levi** 🚫👓

fine :( chicken salad sandwich on white bread plz

plus coffee

biggest size

extra shot

👨‍⚕️💕 **Nico**

Okay :) <3 I’ll be there in like 20 mins

💖 **Levi** 🚫👓

thank youuuuu ily so much

👨‍⚕️💕 **Nico**

anything for my man <3

💖 **Levi** 🚫👓

AWWW

i love u

👨‍⚕️💕 **Nico**

love you too baby see you soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Adonis isn't technically a Greek God?? but like also kinda?? idk I never did Greek myth in school so I had to use wikipedia looool


	7. I've Been Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is drunk  
> Levi is not  
> Hehehehehehehe

💕 **Nico** 💕

hiiiiiii

you still awake?

💖 **Levi** 💖

hi <3

unfortunately got lots of charts to fill out

so yes

💕 **Nico** 💕

hiiiii babe

I miss youuuu

💖 **Levi** 💖

are u drunk? :’)

💕 **Nico** 💕

mmm a little

Link made me drink to much

*too

did you read what i just sent

i said I miss you Levi

💖 **Levi** 💖

ahahah I miss you too

ur adorable

sloppy drunk

💕 **Nico** 💕

no you

have I ever told you how cute ur glasses are

💖 **Levi** 💖

:-) u really like my glasses?

💕 **Nico** 💕

I think you are the hottest guy ive ever seen Levi

i wish you were here

or that i was there

💖 **Levi** 💖

stop making me blush :’)   
i wish i was with you too

work is boring knowing ur not here to bump into

💕 **Nico** 💕

I would pay money jjust to kiss you right now]

fukc i’M crazy about you

Link just made me do a shto inm gonna DIE

💖 **Levi** 💖

drink some water my love

keep eating

I don’t want u to die :(

im crazy about you too so don’t die

💕 **Nico** 💕

ahhhhhhhhhhhrdtyvgufrrb

💖 **Levi** 💖

????

u okay??

💕 **Nico** 💕

yep idk why i sent that lol

I can barely seee keyboard

pr whatever its called on a phone

💖 **Levi** 💖

pretty sure it’s still called a keyboard Nico ;)

💕 **Nico** 💕

oooh

were going hoem now

ill let u know when I’m in bed

💖 **Levi** 💖

okay xx if i don’t reply its cause im with a patient

💕 **Nico** 💕

im more important

💖 **Levi** 💖

AHAHAH in my eyes you’re always #1

💕 **Nico** 💕

youre mine

💖 **Levi** 💖

i’m urs :*

💕 **Nico** 💕

fuck i wanna kiss u glasses boy

in uber now brw

btw

i wish u were here so much

💖 **Levi** 💖

:*

send a kiss back

💕 **Nico** 💕

:*************

extra long kiss

:p

= with tongue

💖 **Levi** 💖

NICO omg

💕 **Nico** 💕

waaaaaat

ur my boyfriend i wnana kiss

💖 **Levi** 💖

ur too much ahahaha

i love drunk nico this is so amazing

💕 **Nico** 💕

im not drunk

💖 **Levi** 💖

oh i think you are

💕 **Nico** 💕

:(

ok home

peeing

got water

want cuddles but no boyf here

💖 **Levi** 💖

:( i want cuddles too

💕 **Nico** 💕

miss u

good luck shift

love you

💖 **Levi** 💖

love you too <3

can’t wait to see you

💕 **Nico** 💕

sleeping

night

levi

jeans

denim

lol

pants

calling u pants now

💖 **Levi** 💖

omg STOP

ABSOLUTELY NOT

go the fuck to sleep before i fight u

love love love u you big dumb sloppy drunk idiot

💕 **Nico** 💕

love u pants

:*

💖 **Levi** 💖

omg

enough

sleep :’)

💕 **Nico** 💕

sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence! I have been dutifully writing as always, but just haven't posted. I wrote this a while ago actually, and have a part two for it in the works :)   
> But anyway, I have been trying to write some AnGsTy fics, but it's sooooo hard for me.   
> So enjoy more fluff
> 
> p.s. I am literally the biggest flirt when I get a drink in me, and A BIG SAP. I am Nico lol  
> p.p.s. HOW CUTE ARE LEVI AND NICO MOVING IN TOGETHER GOODBYE


	8. Who's Having A Shame Spiral Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag to 16x14  
> A big fuck you to Krista Vernoff  
> And a THANK FUCK they didn't break up
> 
> but oh how the turn tables AM I RIGHT

💖 **Levi** 💖

let me know how dinner goes

hope they ask about how your girlfriend is :)

💕 **Nico** 💕

Please don’t do that, Levi.

I’m already so nervous about this as it is.

You have every right to be mad but right now I can’t do this, okay?  
I’ll talk to you later.

💖 **Levi** 💖

you can’t just pick and choose what you want from me, Nico

today you want supportive Levi, but just the other day it felt like you wanted fuck buddy Levi

i thought you wanted a future with me, but you’ve kinda just been lying to me the whole time

💕 **Nico** 💕

Babe I promise I want a future with you

My family, all of this shit has nothing to do with US

I’m sorry I didn’t tell you

💖 **Levi** 💖

:(

it just feels like you’ve never wanted this as much as I have

💕 **Nico** 💕

oh Levi, that’s so not true

ask Link, I’ve been in love with you since the minute I saw you

and I still feel that way, if not more

Look, can you please just be there when I get home tonight?

I really need you

and we can talk

💖 **Levi** 💖

i am so in love with you, but sometimes it feels like I’m the only one trying to make it work

it feels like you’ll just throw in the towel on us at any hurdle

i feel like im always holding my breath around you, scared to make a wrong move

ive been honest and opened up to you

but this whole time you’ve been hiding from not just me, but your whole family?

there’s some real fucked up double standards there, Nico

and the worst thing is, no matter how much you fuck me over or lie to me or whatever

i’ll always still forgive you and want you

which makes me so MAD at you because i want to be so angry at you but I can’t be

instead im worried about you and how you’ll cope tonight and what we can do to help you come out and deal with this

so yes, I’ll be in your apartment where I’m not really welcome when you get home

because in the end I love you and even though you have a really fucked up way of showing it, I know you still love me

💕 **Nico** 💕

God I’ve fucked up so bad

💖 **Levi** 💖

yepppp

💕 **Nico** 💕

I love you so much, Levi

I really do and I know I don’t deserve you

and I’ve treated you so awfully so many times

but I need you in my life more than anyone

gotta go now, love you babe

will text when heading home

💖 **Levi** 💖

:(

hope it all goes well

I love you too

ass

doucheface

:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> having been the more in love one in a relationship before, I feel for Levi :( poor sweet baby
> 
> keen to see where they're taking this though... plz develop backstory @grey's writers
> 
> love yall <3


	9. Head Gets Smart, Brain Gets Dumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo! I can't believe y'all are still reading and loving this fic! <3  
> I haven't been writing for this ship since the cursed 'break up' - if you can even call it that - so I may as well post the rest of the textfics I wrote for your reading pleasure :)

💕 **Nico** 💕

can you please send the shopping list on the fridge

\+ whatever else you want

at walmart now

💖 **Levi** 💖

baby carrots

chips

bottle of white wine (choose a good one plz)

lube

eggs

chocolate

strawberries

honey

soy milk

oooh and that shampoo I like

sorry it’s late I was in the shower

💕 **Nico** 💕

okay got it all going to get dinner now

wait

shit

I forgot lube

💖 **Levi** 💖

are you serious???

Nico you better be joking

we literally have none

💕 **Nico** 💕

can you please get some from the drug store down the street?

💖 **Levi** 💖

why can’t you get it?????????

💕 **Nico** 💕

I’m at the Japanese place already getting our food

please babe

I’m so tired I’m sorry I forgot

💖 **Levi** 💖

you suck

I hate you

I can’t believe I’m about to walk two blocks at 8pm after a 30 hour shift

in my sweats

with wet hair

just to get fucking LUBE

💕 **Nico** 💕

I love you I’m sorry babe

:(

I got your shampoo though

💖 **Levi** 💖

>.>

you’re lucky i love u even though ur brain is DUMB

i’m going now, you better be here by the time I get back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for all the love :*


	10. A Man Of Science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: little bit dirty ;) don't read if u don't like xx

**Levi** 🚫👓

you reckon anyone’s ever choked to death while giving a blowjob?

👨⚕️💕 **Nico**

AHAH excuse me???

wtf Levi

**Levi** 🚫👓

just wondering

👨⚕️💕 **Nico**

why?? how??? what’s wrong with you

**Levi** 🚫👓

:(

it’s a valid question

im a man of science Nico

a) is it possible and b) has anyone done it

👨⚕️💕 **Nico**

a man of science would test out his hypothesis

which I really hope you don’t plan on doing

because I don’t want you to choke to death on my dick

or for me to choke to death on your dick

**Levi** 🚫👓

i guess not

but do u think it’s possible?

👨⚕️💕 **Nico**

you’re a fucking weirdo :'-)

**Levi** 🚫👓

yeah :(

i know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really know what to say about this one tbh


	11. I've Been Drinking (Pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of a previous chapter, but you don't need to read it to understand this!
> 
> TW TW TW TW: Vomit!  
> (as someone who used to suffer from severe emetophobia, I don't wanna trigger anyone) 
> 
> :  
> :  
> :  
> :  
> :  
> :  
> :  
> :
> 
> (tw)

💕 **Nico** 💕

Fuck

I just woke up and immediately threw up

💖 **Levi** 💖

omg are you okay???

💕 **Nico** 💕

literally all over the toilet

not even in it

I’m going to murder Link for making me drink that much

I’m definitely not drunk anymore

FUCK

💖 **Levi** 💖

noooo :”(

get water from the fridge

saltines

💕 **Nico** 💕

just threw up again ew

in toilet this time

my head might fucking explode

💖 **Levi** 💖

:( :( my poor man

it’s okay :( <3 I’ll be there soon

💕 **Nico** 💕

gonna shower

if I don’t text back in half an hour assume I’ve drowned in my own puke

💖 **Levi** 💖

omg don’t even say that

the overbearing Jewish mom in me is STRESSED just thinking about it

hello

been 20 min

i will call an ambulance

Nico

helloooooo

????

STRESSED

💕 **Nico** 💕

hey sorry babe my phone died while I was in the shower

I’m okay

back in bed

💖 **Levi** 💖

plz don’t throw up in it

💕 **Nico** 💕

I got a bucket next to me don’t worry

💖 **Levi** 💖

okay

you feel better?

💕 **Nico** 💕

not really

head still killing

and spins

and nauseous

and wanna murder Link

and I miss you

💖 **Levi** 💖

3 more hours to go <3

:( you take aspirin?

💕 **Nico** 💕

yeah just did

gonna try go back to sleep

fuck I haven’t even asked how your shift has been

sorry baby

I’m a shit boyfriend

💖 **Levi** 💖

omg don’t worry about it!!!!  
it’s been entertaining just from your texts :’)

💕 **Nico** 💕

tbh I don’t remember half of what I sent

… I’m scared to read them

💖 **Levi** 💖

;) it’s comedic gold

but seriously nothing interesting has happened, no surgeries or anything

just sutures and clinic stuff

on my 2nd coffee

and missing you toooooo

💕 **Nico** 💕

I’m never drinking again

I’m glad your shift has been alright though

see you soon babe

💖 **Levi** 💖

<3 <3 love you 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: Jake Borelli has favourited two of my tweets and i've never felt more like a simp lol


	12. Classic Levi Schmitt

**Levi** 👓💖

omg i think i just peed

**Nico** 🥰

again?

what did you do now babe

**Levi** 👓💖

:( it wasnt my fault

but um Lady Karev just walked in on Taryn Casey and i practising sutures on each other

and i think now im stuck on scut for the rest of the week…

**Nico** 🥰

duuuuuude

**Levi** 👓💖

don’t dude me

ur not allowed to dude me anymore

you’re my boyfriend I’m not ur dude

**Nico** 🥰

yes I can when you deserve it

DUUUUUUDE

**Levi** 👓💖

OKAY SHHHHHHH I KNOW

im SO stupid

how tf does this always happen to me :(

**Nico** 🥰

awww baby ahahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw in case anyone forgot, the first time Levi said 'omg i think i just peed' was after him and Nico got caught by Karev in the ambulance, but instead of telling them to stop rooting he just says 'find a door with locks' lol :')
> 
> i think this will be it for the night, i still have plenty more schmico textfics/normal fics that I'll keep posting! :-) love y'all


End file.
